User blog:KaiserLos/Monster Chronicles- Short Encounters
@uthor's notes: In short encounters, this is what will happen during the hunter's journey towards where the man lives. They will encounter many obstacles, meet new friends, and fight new monsters. In this chapter, you will probably see characters from different FanFics. For the first one, I asked HummelHunter to have his character/s and his own monster to appear. He has confirmed this. If you don't belive me, check out my talk page. Short Encounters 1- The Hidden Phantom Please read HummelHunter's FanFic :D Changing Times The hunter's journey has lead them to a village called Kokoto. Everything was abuzz, people were doing their own thing. "Wow, everyone's busy. What's up?" Russel asked Zerda. "Apparently, they are storing supplies. They heard about the Sukaigon. And they're doing this just in case." Zerda replied. As they ventured deeper into the village they saw the gate leading outside the village blocked. People were complaining about it. "What are they doing? We're supposed to be out of here by now." Courtney exclaimed. "We should probably ask." Zerda said. He went to one of the men blocking the gate. After a while, He came back with a frown. "Bad news. There is an unknown beast lurking just outside of Kokoto. And it actually killed a high rank hunter. So everyone must stay in here." "What the hell! How are we supposed to go now?!" Jane asked. The hunters will have to wait until further notice. Then suddenly, a tall wyverian came in frony of everyone. "People! There is a very dangerous beast out there! No one is allowed to exit this village!" Everyone murmured. "However, if there are any willing hunters to take down this beast, I will allow them to slay it. The number of hunters do not matter. The more, the better. So if there are any, please approach to me in the Guild!" Then he went away. "I guess if we want to get out of here, we will have to slay this beast." Zerda said to them. "Anything to ge out of here." Courtney said in response. Henry didn't speak a word. He is busy studying his bowgun. As they went into the hall, they were accompanied by another hunter. He was wearing White nargacuga equipment. The white nargacuga is newly discovered, he is also wielding a bow, Though they can't determine what it is made of. "Oh! Are you here to slay the beast!?" The guild manager...at least, he looked like the guild manager, said to the six hunters. "Yeah. I'm always up to a challenge." The other hunter said. "Well, here's the quest form." The quest form states the reward is 10,000z. This is a high rank quest since the hunter that died was high ranked. "Here you go. Please be careful. And good luck!" The hunter in the White Narga faced our heroes. "If you guys are gonna join me, just write your names on this form and we'll leave immidiately." The hunter said. "Before that, what's your name?" Zerda asked. "Me? I'm Hummel. Nice to meet you guys." Category:Blog posts